A Midsummer Night's Dream
by RomulusRemus
Summary: Shippo, Myoga and Sota (visiting from the present) plot to get certain couples together(SangoMiroku, KagomeInu). They prove that their foolproof plan doesn't cover fools in love, even if they eventually achieve their goal. (There will be lemons)
1. Mission Somewhat Possible

A/N: Okay, just so everyone knows, this is not a direct copy of A Midsummer Night's Dream (not that ff.net even allows those). It could not possibly be because I have never read A Midsummer Night's Dream. I know the basic background (mistaken identity, mischievous sprite) but that's pretty much it. They only similarities between A Midsummer Night's Dream and this InuYasha fanfic of the same name is that they take place during midsummer and they involve some mischievous people setting up two particular couples. There won't be any mistakes and they will remember it in the morning (though it all doesn't take place in one night). I sort of had to change the dynamics of Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship. Not much, just it's a little less obvious that they're in love with each other. Sort of more like it was at the beginning of the series. Just to reiterate, this is an Inuyasha/Kagome and Miroku/Sango fic. I'm not fond of Kikyo, but I'll try to be nice to her. And I will *try* to write lemons (unless anyone wants to take the pressure off.) for the above couples, so the rating is going to go up when I do that. And just so you know, I made up Kagome's moms job because I really don't know what she does. It doesn't really have that big of an effect on the story though. And I'm not quite sure where Kagome lives in the present so I kind of made it up. Again, not big to the story. Okay, that's pretty much all I wanted to say. So now without further ado (Much Ado About Nothing.another Shakespeare bit I think) I give you "A Midsummer Night's Dream,"-InuYasha style!  
  
Shippo yawned lazily as he shifted himself from his state of sleeping to his state of awakening. He so hated to release himself from the dreams of his father. Shippo shook himself free and stood up. Quickly wiping the sleep from his eyes he scurried around the sleeping area, trying to find Kagome.  
  
"She must be taking a bath with Sango," he said aloud. He knew better to go after her. Last time he went to talk to Kagome when she and Sango were taking a bath he had been mistaken for Miroku and had so many bath items thrown at him it wasn't funny. Okay, so maybe it was a little funny.  
  
So today he settled for grooming himself the old fashioned kitsune way and waiting for Kagome to come back. While grooming he thought of how gloomy everyone had become lately. Even though the weather was wonderful and Shippo could feel the spirit of summer within himself everyone else (except Kirara) seemed down and out. Shippo wondered why.  
  
Shippo had noticed that the boys (as he liked to call them in his head because it was easier) kept looking at each respective girl with a look that could only be described as longing on their faces and vice versa. Shippo knew the feeling well. He knew his face must look sad when he thought of his lost father but it wasn't like *they* were apart from each other that long. Could they be so sensitive that a few minutes apart drove them crazy? No, naïve as Shippo was about certain matters he knew that wasn't it.  
  
"Then why is everyone so upset?" he said to himself.  
  
"You know, talking to yourself is not exactly a good habit to have."  
  
Shippo jerked around for the sound of the voice, recognizing it immediately. "Myoga," he called. "Where are you?"  
  
When he felt a prick on his neck he knew immediately where Myoga was. He swatted at the flea and ended up with Myoga in his hand. "That wasn't very nice," Shippo said, rubbing his neck.  
  
"Ah, but I couldn't find Master Inuyasha, so you had to do."  
  
Shippo sighed. "I don't know where Miroku and Inuyasha are."  
  
"Well, if from what I know about the monk, he must be spying on the ladies in the bath."  
  
"Nah. We'd have heard him getting smacked by now. He's probably with Inuyasha."  
  
"Oh," Myoga observed his surroundings, while thinking to himself about what Shippo had said earlier to himself. "Everyone's upset?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't know why. They keep looking at each other all sad like."  
  
"They?"  
  
"Oh. Well Inuyasha keeps looking at Kagome sad and Miroku keeps looking at Sango said then Kagome looks-"  
  
"I get the point."  
  
"Do you understand it?"  
  
"Well of course I do."  
  
Shippo smiled and waited for Myoga to dole out his prognosis.  
  
"It's obvious of course."  
  
Shippo leaned in.  
  
"They've all got the flu."  
  
Shippo fell over anime style. "That's not it!" he screeched as he pulled himself up.  
  
"Of course that's not it. I just wanted to see if you would 'fall' for it. Get it?"  
  
Shippo narrowed his eyes and squeezed the flea spitefully. "Ack! Stop it!" Myoga screeched. "I'll tell! I'll tell! I know! I know!"  
  
Shippo released his hold and looked at the flea expectantly. "I suspect," Myoga said, straightening himself up. "That they're all in love with one another and are too afraid to confront the other about their feelings."  
  
"In love with one another?" Shippo questioned.  
  
"You do know what that means don't you?"  
  
"Yeah.but I don't understand why they wouldn't want to tell each other."  
  
"Love, Shippo, is a powerful emotion. When you love someone and you're not sure if they return that love you don't want to ask them for fear they'll reject you."  
  
"But they all love each other."  
  
"Ah, but they don't know that."  
  
"Well they should ask!" Shippo said stubbornly.  
  
Myoga sighed. "I've already told you Shippo, they're all afraid."  
  
"Well I think that is the silliest-"  
  
"Myoga, I should have known you'd be dropping in soon. We haven't been having many battles lately," Inuyasha interrupted.  
  
"Ah! Master Inuyasha! A pleasure to see you!" Myoga exclaimed, eyeing Shippo purposely to indicate that he should keep his mouth shut about what they had been talking about, and ignoring Inuyasha's insult all in one moment.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Why exactly are you here Myoga?"  
  
"Be honest now," Miroku said from beside Inuyasha.  
  
"You really want me to be honest?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged while Miroku nodded. "Well.to be perfectly honest.I honestly don't have anything better to do so I thought I'd just tag along for a while."  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Basically you're going to leech off us until the going gets tough right?"  
  
"Master Inuyasha!" Myoga said indignantly.  
  
"Yeah Myoga, there's only room for *one* leech here.wait a second."  
  
"Totally different type of leech Miroku. There's even a pronunciation and spelling difference."  
  
"My mistake. I'm not exactly completely awake yet," he then yawned for emphasis.  
  
"Where are Sango and Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned Shippo.  
  
"I think they're taking a bath, but I'm not sure."  
  
"Well, go and tell them to hurry up. I want to leave soon. Kagome has to stop back in her time for a few things I think and we're close by the Bone Eaters Well so I want to get a move on!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"No way! I'm not going! The last time I went they threw all these things at me because they thought I was Miroku!"  
  
"Well I'm sure as hell not going!"  
  
"I'll go," Miroku offered, a mischievous smile painted on his face.  
  
"No!" Inuyasha and Shippo said in unison.  
  
"Sango will beat you unconscious!" Shippo said.  
  
"And then I'll have to carry you until you wake up!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Miroku sighed. "Fine. I won't go. I didn't think you'd want me to. I was only offering."  
  
"We should just wait until they come out on their own," Shippo suggested.  
  
"No! If we do that they'll be in there until midday!"  
  
"Well I'm not going to get them!"  
  
"They won't hurt you as badly as they would me or Miroku!"  
  
"I'll go," Miroku offered again.  
  
"NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING!"  
  
While Inuyasha and Shippo argued (and Miroku interjected randomly) Sango and Kagome were drying themselves off chatting amiably. They sat down on rocks near the convenient (aren't they all?) hot spring to let the morning sun dry their hair.  
  
"Doesn't the Hiraikotsu hurt after you've carried it around all day long?" Kagome asked Sango.  
  
"Not really. You get used it. You build muscle for it."  
  
Kagome sighed taking in the midsummer morning. "You know what I hate?"  
  
"What?" Sango turned to Kagome.  
  
"Men. I hate men."  
  
"Me too," Sango agreed.  
  
"They're so irritable."  
  
"They're so obnoxious."  
  
"They're so stupid."  
  
"They're so confusing."  
  
"They save you all the time!"  
  
"They grope you all the time!"  
  
"They have such stupid ears."  
  
"They have such stupid eyes."  
  
"I hate them!" they said in unison and then looked at each other, as if just realizing the other was there.  
  
Both of them blinked. "Do," Kagome cleared her throat. "Do you.have feelings for Miroku?"  
  
Sango got up abruptly and marched into the woods surrounding the hot springs and waved her Hiraikotsu threateningly about. Once she had "secured the perimeter" as it was, she sat back down. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't want any peeping toms to overhear."  
  
"It's okay. I understand."  
  
Sango ran a shaky hand through her hair. "Yeah. I have.feelings for him."  
  
Kagome sighed. "And you Kagome?" Kagome turned to Sango. "Things not well between you and Inuyasha? What am I saying? I know they're not well. Sorry Kagome."  
  
Kagome drew her knees to her chest. "I wish I didn't love him so."  
  
"I know Kagome. Believe me. I know." Both of them sighed and looked towards the sky. "I wish love were easy," Sango breathed.  
  
Kagome smiled and stood up. "If love was easy, it wouldn't be worth as much."  
  
Sango smiled in agreeance and stood up as well. "We'd better get back. Inuyasha is probably having a fit."  
  
Kagome laughed. "Probably."  
  
And with that they left the convenient hot spring, the only witness to their suffering besides each other and their own hearts.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango and Kagome entered the camping ground to find Inuyasha and Shippo bickering and Miroku standing to the side, laughing to himself and interjecting random things. Sango and Kagome got closer unnoticed and when they were in listening distance they saw Inuyasha whip around and scream in Miroku's face "FOR THE LAST TIME YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET KAGOME AND SANGO FROM THE HOT SPRING!"  
  
"I should hope not," Sango snorted.  
  
"Sango, Kagome good!" Inuyasha screeched. "Help us figure out how to get Sango and Kagome out of the hot.spring.oh." Inuyasha stared.  
  
"I suppose we should have just waited from the start," Shippo sighed. "Instead of spending all that time arguing."  
  
"Who was arguing?" Inuyasha growled. "I told you to-"  
  
Miroku clamped a hand on Inuyashas shoulder and interrupted him. "Shouldn't we get moving if we want to make good time to the Bone Eaters Well and have Kagome back in our time before noon?"  
  
Inuyasha could hardly argue with this so he begrudgingly led the way out of the camping ground talking to Miroku as he went. It was an odd separation. Inuyasha with Miroku and Kagome with Sango. But these separations had been happening a lot lately. It seemed no one but Shippo wanted to mingle with the opposite sex unless absolutely necessary. Of course Myoga was another exception today.  
  
By nine o'clock in the morning the group had reached the Bone Eaters Well. "I'll be back soon I promise!" Kagome said. "I'm just going to get supplies and have a quick bath!"  
  
Miroku turned to Inuyasha. "Are you going with her?"  
  
Inuyasha stiffened. "I think I'll stay here this time."  
  
Kagome smiled sadly. "Fine Inuyasha," and she disappeared down the well back to a time where hot springs weren't as convenient.  
  
~*~  
  
It may have seemed weird for a young preteen such as Sota to relish the sound of silence, but it was true. Sota enjoyed the times when nobody was around. And he counted himself lucky that his mother and grandfather were so lax when it came to leaving him alone.okay maybe not so, so lax.  
  
On the refrigerator was a note written by his mother. On the pretty pink stationary it said:  
  
Kagome-If you're not delayed in the past, please remember to watch over your brother. You have my permission to take him back to the Feudal Era if need be, but if you get him hurt or killed, I'll punish you severely. Love you honey! There's ramen above the fridge! -Mom  
  
Sota shivered every time he had to walk by or open the refrigerator. That note represented a premonition of enslavement to Kagome. Not that he didn't love his big sister, he just enjoyed being alone. And he'd been alone for two whole days now because his mother had had this big conference for caterers in Tokyo. And his grandfather had decided to tag along because he hadn't been out of the shrine in over ten months. His mother had known this beforehand and had told Kagome to try to come and watch him the last time she'd been in the present. Sota, of course, hoped that she had forgotten. Either forgotten or couldn't come. Not that he was wishing for her death or anything.  
  
And he knew death was potential in the Feudal Era. He had been once before. He'd had fun of course. It was great being with his hero and meeting all of Kagome's friends. He had wanted to stay as long as Kagome usually did until he was attacked by a hoard of demons while going to the bathroom.  
  
Staying in the present was preferable. Especially considering he was alone today. Alone. A-L-O-N-E. Sota reveled in the solitude, as he lay out on the couch drinking milk right out of the carton.  
  
And that's when it happened. One second he was downing milk happily, loving the solitude the next SLAM! "Sota! I'm home! Sota! Where are you?"  
  
Sota muttered every curse his prepubescent brain could think of. "Here sis!" he said glumly.  
  
Kagome bounced into the living room. "Hey Sota! Get ready to leave okay? I'm going to take a bath then gather our stuff," Kagome then bounded up the stairs leaving Sota with a severe lack of solitude.  
  
Grumbling to himself all the way, Sota climbed the stairs and readied himself for his trip to the past.  
  
~*~  
  
Two and a half hours later Sota and Kagome arrived in the past. "We'll come back in a week," Kagome said cheerfully to Sota who was still depressed at having to follow his sister. Kagome hadn't noticed yet. Of course, Kagome had her own depression to deal with. And while Sota would perk up at the sight of Inuyasha when they entered the village, Kagome would only get more depressed.  
  
By nightfall though, Sota had noticed the tension that hung in the air between the group. And even in the short time he'd been with them last time, he knew it was weird for them to segregate themselves so severely. Around the campfire Sota moved over to Shippo and whispered, "Is it just me, or is something bugging these guys?"  
  
Shippo looked up, surprised at Sota. "Well," he whispered. "They all love each other and don't want to tell."  
  
Sota blinked, confused. "They all love each other?"  
  
Myoga, conveniently nestled in Shippo's hair jumped out on his shoulder. "What in the--?"  
  
"Oh that's Myoga!" Shippo said, catching on that Sota and Myoga hadn't been acquainted. "He's our friend, even if he runs away at the first sign of trouble."  
  
"Hey!" Myoga said indignantly. "I was just going to explain the situation to Sota! There's no reason to insult me!"  
  
"Sorry Myoga. Explain it then."  
  
"Well, you see Sango is in love with Miroku and Miroku is in love with Sango but they're both too afraid to confess their love. The same goes for Inuyasha and Kagome, only perhaps it's a bit more complex."  
  
"Oh!" Sota said, surprised at the thought of his sister and his hero in love with each other. Though now that he thought about it, he couldn't pick anyone better for Kagome, and he quite liked the idea of Inuyasha as a brother-in-law.  
  
Sota, thoughts of how this would positively affect his family, said: "Well, why don't we help them?"  
  
"It's not that simple," Myoga said, crossing his four arms. "Love is a difficult and messy thing to deal with."  
  
"No it's not. Because we're not dealing directly with love. We're dealing with the admittance of love. And in movies," seeing the blank looks on Myoga's and Shippo's faces Sota decided to change his reference. "I mean, in stories, love is always admitted through a kiss."  
  
"What stories? I've never heard any stories like that," Shippo said.  
  
"Well, in my time, there are a lot of stories like that. About princes rescuing princesses, and saving them by kissing them."  
  
"That's a bit far-fetched," Myoga wrinkled his nose.  
  
"Well duh, but what I'm saying is that once they kiss each other they'll have admitted their love for each other!"  
  
Myoga and Shippo stared at Sota, different waves of comprehension flashing over their faces. "It needs a few kinks worked out but, I think it can be done." Myoga stated.  
  
Shippo squealed in delight. "Let's do it! Let's have them all admit their love."  
  
And so, under the midsummer moon, three companions began to plot the admittance of love.  
  
~*~  
  
Woo. That was just the warm up. I'm going to throw in another curve ball in the next chapter.  
  
Just so you know, it's probably going to be awhile for the next chapter to come out. But I sweat, that come hell or high water I will finish this fanfic. It may take me a while, but I swear I'll do it.  
  
(Unless I die in a horrible accident involving a blender, rice and my Rurouni Kenshin wall scroll.)  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	2. The Wrath of Jaken

A/N: In all honesty, I almost backed out of this fic. But I promised myself (and in the story itself) that I would not. Even if no one reviews (though people did) I'm going to finish it. Speaking of which, I would like to thank SM together, Preventer Squall and obbsessedanimefan84 for reviewing. And just to Preventer Squall (if they are still anywhere near this fic) I hope we both don't end up on the wrong end of these dangerous items ^_~. Now on with the show!  
  
The Midsummer moon hung bright over Feudal Japan. It sent a silvery, calming light throughout the land and many looked up peacefully at it. Even Inuyasha was at peace looking up at the moon.  
  
Perhaps the gods were watching just before the mayhem unfolded. Perhaps they reasoned that because *he* couldn't see the moon, the beautiful calming moon, he had grown agitated to the point that he did what he did. And perhaps that was the reason. But we'll never know for sure.  
  
Jaken brushed through the swampy underbrush, the trees obscuring the moon from sight. And Jaken secretly loved the moon. "Oh that I would marry a moon maid," he would often whisper to himself. His master paid it no heed and Rin was often curious about it. She had asked him just today what a moon maid was. Agitated, he had hit her: big no, no.  
  
It hadn't been hard, just enough to startle her. Bearing that in mind Sesshomaru only beat Jaken into a slightly bloody pulp. Then he ordered Jaken to journey into some stupid swamp to do some menial task.  
  
Jaken had been able to complete the task easily enough.it was the finding his way back that was the problem. He hadn't been worried until the marshland had turned into more of a forest area. And for the past ten minutes he could swear he was traveling on the boarder of a village.  
  
Jaken cursed to himself. "When I see that girl again I'll." And that's all. For that was all he could do. Threaten. Even that was pushing the limits. Jaken was not so stupid to risk his life just to settle a grudge. He knew that no force on Earth would be able to bring him back when Lord Sesshomaru was done with him. He shivered at the thought and banished all thoughts of hurting Rin from his mind.  
  
Stumbling over a tree root Jaken slid down a precariously close cliff. It was a short trip to the bottom, but when he got there Jaken was sobbing anyway. "Why me?" He muttered. "Why me?"  
  
"Well duh, but what I'm saying is that once they kiss each other they'll have admitted their love for each other!"  
  
Jaken stiffened. People were nearby. Quickly dragging himself to his feet, he located the source of the noise. What he saw made his excited breath catch in his throat.  
  
"Inuyasha," he breathed. And that stupid monk too. And women.and a kitsune and a child. A whole pack. Jaken stirred excitedly from his hiding place, wondering if he would overhear any useful information.  
  
It seemed though, that Inuyasha and the other older seekers of the Shikon Jewel were asleep. Only the kitsune and the child were still awake and talking. Them and a demon flea Jaken noted. Still, they might have some useful information.  
  
Jaken knew better than to attack. He didn't care to test his powers against even the kitsune, but with a sleeping Inuyasha nearby.well, it was simply better to let sleeping dogs lie. Jaken smiled at his pun (as O'Malley the Alley Cat shudders at it).  
  
"It needs a few kinks worked out but, I think it can be done."  
  
Ooh, were they planning an attack of some sort?  
  
"Let's do it! Let's have them all admit their love."  
  
Jaken blinked in surprise. Love? How idiotically pointless. They weren't talking about a massive sword that could destroy one hundred demons in a single stroke. They were talking about a foolish human emotion. Jaken shivered in disgust. Bah, love. But he listened to their planning anyway, and committed it to memory.  
  
When the speakers retired to bed, Jaken retraced his steps and quickly found his way back to his master. After presenting the token of his task Jaken mentioned that he had spotted Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshomaru gave a shrug with his eyes, for it was simply not aristocratic to actually shrug. "Sire---I---I thought you would be pleased," Jaken inserted.  
  
"It matters not."  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
"I can find Inuyasha any time I please. I am not in the mood to challenge him for the sword now. Perhaps when he is not so preoccupied with idiocies."  
  
'Speaking of idiocies,' Jaken almost said as Rin bounded into view.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru!" She cried triumphantly.  
  
Sesshomaru, with the patience it seemed he only had for Rin replied blandly, "Yes?"  
  
"I found a spring!"  
  
He nodded and rose to follow her.  
  
Jaken strongly suspected that Sesshomaru sent Rin on these easy missions to get time away from her just as Jaken so longed to do. But if truth be known, Sesshomaru was testing himself.  
  
'If I can send her out alone in a demon forest,' he figured. 'Then I can just as well leave her to die.'  
  
Of course he only said that to comfort himself. Because in actuality he sent her out with Aun who would scream bloody murder if ever Rin was in any danger. And Sesshomaru knew that despite what he said to himself and anyone else, he'd be there in an instant.  
  
Being that he was in a generally relaxed mood (Rin tended to have that effect on him) he ignored Jaken's persistence on the matter of finding Inuyasha and when Jaken went stopped talking, Sesshomaru was grateful for the silence.  
  
Sesshomaru had already groomed himself for the day, so he sat at the spring's bank and watched as Rin scampered around in the water, generally enjoying herself. Jaken settled himself at the edge of the water, muttering angrily to himself and plotting. Jaken loved to plot revenge, though he was never given the opportunity to go through with it.  
  
Perhaps it was the look of utter joy on Rin's face when she brought up a fish she had caught, or perhaps it was the midsummer magic hanging in the air. Whatever it was it caused Sesshomaru to rethink his position as the aristocratic assassin that he was and do a good deed. Or maybe he simply wanted Jaken out of his hair so he could relax around Rin without him looking disapproving from a distance.  
  
"Jaken, midsummer is upon us."  
  
"Yes milord, 'tis."  
  
"I have no need of you till the heat of August. Feel free to journey off as you wish."  
  
Jaken blanched. The only time Lord Sesshomaru gave Jaken a reprieve from work was when his hormones got the better of him in spring and he wanted to take a woman without Jaken hanging around. Never had he been given the equivalent of a vacation. It was unheard of. Of course that didn't mean Jaken wouldn't accept it.  
  
"Th-thank you mi-milord," Jaken bowed and with only a second of hesitation, scurried away.  
  
"Why did you send him away Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, the fish still flopping in her hands.  
  
"Did you want him to stay?" Sesshomaru replied in his monotone way.  
  
Rin shrugged and giggled as the fish squirmed out of her hands and she caught it again. "I can't-"  
  
Sesshomaru swiped the fish from her, broke it's neck and returned it to her in a flash of claws. "Thank you my lord," Rin smiled. Sesshomaru relaxed against the tree and thought, with some measure of control, 'This is nice.'  
  
When he looked up Rin was smiling at him gently; almost like she could see right through his armor of self-control and emotionlessness into what he really was. Who he really was. And for whatever reason, Sesshomaru didn't mind.  
  
~*~  
  
Jaken was not angry at his lord. No. The gods would have that made clear. Jaken was simply angry at the world. It is the same sort of anger most teenagers feel, as though the world was responsible for their burdens.  
  
And why should it not be so? The world was an evil, nasty place Jaken decided. And he hate, hate, hated it!  
  
When Jaken, or for that matter any demon hated something, he usually wanted revenge on it.  
  
'But how does one get revenge on the world?' Jaken wondered. With a sigh, he decided it was quite impossible. Revenge on the entire world was an outrageous idea. Of course, other revenges could be planned.  
  
It would be simply blasphemous to seek revenge on Rin. It would be the same as handing his life over (and quite too soon might he add). But there were others, others he could hurt.  
  
"Inuyasha," he breathed, delightfully. Inuyasha and that idiotic monk. And those stupid women and the kitsune and all those other mongrels! Why hadn't he thought of that sooner?  
  
Now that he had a 'Who?' the question was now 'How?'  
  
"Let's do it! Let's have them all admit their love."  
  
Dulled, but still as potent as ever, the conversation from earlier floated into Jaken's mind. He could hardly put the words with the people who'd said them, but it was the words that were important, not who'd said them.  
  
"Okay! I think we should start with Sango and Miroku, because I think they'll be easier to do than Master Inuyasha and Kagome."  
  
"And maybe they'll follow Sango and Miroku's example!"  
  
"Fat chance, but it's a good idea."  
  
"Now, this is a delicate situation. We could easily dispose of their clothing and trap them in a conveninant hot spring, but I think Sango would clobber Miroku before anything happened."  
  
"Why would we need to get rid of their clothes?"  
  
"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Uh.well, it's easier to kiss when you're naked, yeah that's it!"  
  
"Okay.but you're right about Sango hurting Miroku if that happened."  
  
"Hm, perhaps if Sango thought Miroku did something nice for her."  
  
"He does. All the time. It's just that he botches it by rubbing her behind afterwards."  
  
"What does he do that's nice for her?"  
  
"Uh, well he always helps her with her wounds, and doesn't try anything until they're healed. Oh! And there was the time we found her comrades remains and he insisted on carrying them to a better resting place."  
  
"We should hardly do anything as monumental as that. Something.subtler."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Does Sango have any interest in clothing, food or such?"  
  
"She um.likes these really pretty flowers. Irises I think."  
  
"How do you know for sure?"  
  
"Well, whenever we walk by them she always picks one. One time I asked her what they were called and why she liked them. She told me the name and told me her garden at home was made completely of irises."  
  
"Brilliant. And so simple too. Now how do we play this out?"  
  
"We need to get Miroku to give the irises to Sango in a secluded place. And Sango must make the first move, or this whole thing is going to fall apart."  
  
"She won't. Not of her own free will. She's too proud."  
  
"Well, perhaps she needs a little.push."  
  
"Should I camouflage myself and push her?"  
  
"No. I have a better idea. There is an herb called mishka. It's a broad leaf. You write a command on the leaf and if the person smells it, they must obey the command."  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"I can easily locate the leaf. Sota will have to write it though, it'll take me all day. Then Shippo can prance around and ask the two girls to smell it. It has a pleasant enough smell."  
  
"I have a few questions. Why should he ask both girls?"  
  
"Makes it seem less suspicious."  
  
"Wouldn't Kagome get affected too?"  
  
"No, you'll only write 'Sango' on it. It would only affect Kagome if her name was on the leaf."  
  
"Okay, just one more question: won't anyone know about this?"  
  
"Nope. It's a flea demon secret. So if either of you squeal, you'll have to die."  
  
"Fine. So what happens after they kiss?"  
  
"A romantic exchange we should hope."  
  
"What if it doesn't happen?"  
  
"Well, then we did all we could do."  
  
"True."  
  
"I'll get the mishka tonight, tomorrow we'll put the plan in action."  
  
"Fine. What about Inuyasha and Kagome?"  
  
"We'll distract them."  
  
"No, I mean what are we going to do about them getting together?"  
  
"Oh right. This'll be tricky."  
  
Jaken stopped the conversation in his mind after the first couple plan was established.  
  
Grinning evilly Jaken came up with his own plan. It wasn't all that hard, after all to thwart a plan made by a stupid flea, a stupider fox demon and the stupidest human.  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, I'm going to try my hardest to get the third (and second to last.I think) chapter out before Christmas break is over. But I give no guarantees.  
  
READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	3. Miroku and Sango

A/N: Woo! Now we get to the good stuff *wink wink* I tried my hardest on the lemon (this'll only have been the second one I've written) so if it sucks, I'm really sorry. I blushed throughout the entirety of writing it. If you've noticed, I upped the rating because of the LEMON!!! If you're the type who abides by the rating system and are underage I give you WARNING because there is a LEMON in this chapter and the story is now rated R. And now, without further ado, the third chapter of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream.'  
  
The midsummer dawn broke forlorn and subtle over the trees. The campground of the seekers of the Shikon Jewel was mussed; rumpled as bed sheets would be after a nights sleep.  
  
Myoga and Shippo had departed before dawn. Myoga, going as fast as his little flea legs could carry him (which needless to say, was not really that fast) found himself in what could only be called natures herb garden.  
  
Cursing his arthritis all the way he climbed a shrub and looked over the impressive stretch of green. "Mishka, mishka, mishka," he muttered to himself. "Where." Smiling the brilliant smile of one whose meticulous plan is about to be recognized Myoga hopped the short distant to the broad leaf.  
  
Jumping down to the soil he tried to wrench the mishka from the ground. "Damn," he cursed as he flopped to the ground after his third botched attempt. Grumbling to himself he began the painstaking process of puncturing the leaf much like a woodpecker punctures a tree, only Myoga did it the whole way through. Once the leaf fell, vanquished, Myoga struggled to pull it onto his back. Rubbing his bleeding body part (oh the irony) Myoga mumbled, "Oh why did I get involved in this anyway?"  
  
Meanwhile, Shippo was happily in a field, picking irises. He giggled to himself. "Oh they're really quite pretty! Perhaps I should add some other flowers as well." Glancing over into the distance, Shippo noticed a glimmer of pink. "Pink's a pretty color," he said, gently laying down the irises and moving in search of the pink flower.  
  
As Shippo moved southward he failed to notice a flash of green in the opposite direction, heading towards the irises. 'It's my lucky day!' Jaken thought with glee. 'That stupid little fox is all but asking me to mess up his idiotic plans!'  
  
Quickly darting to the irises, Jaken removed something from his robes and placed it in a flower. "Now then my pretties, let's see you do your job. And remember, only attack when the monk and the demon hunter are alone! And stay hidden!" Glancing back at the kitsune, Jaken was pleased to note his presence had been unnoticed. He happily retreated to the shadows of the nearby wood, where he would follow the kitsune from a safe distance and watch his plot unfold.  
  
"The pink flower wasn't as pretty has I'd thought," Shippo sighed to himself, returning to the fallen irises. "It's just as well." Picking up the irises and arranging them neatly he sat and waited for Myoga and Sota to appear. He didn't have to wait long.  
  
Sota came first, bursting into the field like a boy on fire. He stopped short of Shippo, out of breath. Panting, he said, "I'm.not used.to.having.to run.so fast." Shippo smiled reassuringly as Sota caught his breath.  
  
"Did you bring it?"  
  
"Uh huh," Sota held up a black marker, stolen from Kagome's bag. "We're lucky she had one. I thought I'd have to run back through the well. And I can't go back to the future without Kagome."  
  
"I've got the irises!" Shippo announced proudly, holding up his find.  
  
Sota smiled. "They really are pret-"  
  
"Goddamn it all to hell!"  
  
Shippo and Sota blinked, looking around for the source of the voice. "Ah Myoga!" Shippo said, locating him. "You shouldn't curse so."  
  
"Blood, please," Myoga heaved.  
  
"He's more out of breath than I am," Sota said.  
  
"Hey!" Shippo cried as Myoga latched onto his neck and started drinking. Sighing, he accepted the position once he noticed Myoga was clutching a mishka leaf. After Myoga had had his fill he gestured for Sota to take the leaf.  
  
"Okay, are you ready to take down some dictation?"  
  
Sota nodded. "Write, Sango on the top of the leaf, the bottom of the leaf and on both sides of the leaf."  
  
Sota nodded again, writing, then looking up for his next order. "Write this word for word," Myoga ordered.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"After smelling the flowers given to you by Miroku, kiss Miroku."  
  
"Wow, just real straight forward like that?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty simple. No ritual or anything, which is why it's a secret among the fleas."  
  
"Done!" Sota proclaimed, capping the marker.  
  
"Conceal the irises Shippo," Myoga ordered.  
  
"As good as done."  
  
"Okay, let's head back to camp."  
  
The odd group traveled back to the others, with Jaken stalking them.  
  
"Sota! I was worried! What happened!" Kagome assaulted Sota the second he stepped into the clearing.  
  
"I, uh, was, uh," Sota stuttered, trying to remember his excuse. It came floating back to him and he explained himself as best he could. "I was going to the bathroom sis," he said softly, blushing.  
  
Her tone lighter and more understanding Kagome turned to Shippo and his passenger, Myoga. "What about you two?"  
  
"I needed to go to the bathroom too."  
  
"You mean you went together," Sango asked curiously.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku backed away in shock. "NO!" Sota shouted, embarrassed. "I met up with him on my way back from the bathroom!"  
  
"Uh, YEAH!" Shippo concurred loudly, face flushed as well, for while he didn't understand the implication as Inuyasha and Miroku had taken it, he was worried for the secrecy of their plan.  
  
"What about you Myoga?" Kagome asked, ignoring the minor mayhem that was occurring around her.  
  
"I uh." Oh damn I hate to play into their image of me, Myoga thought. "I thought I saw a bear demon coming down from the mountains, but I was mistaken."  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Oh," she said sharply and turned abruptly on him.  
  
"Alright, enough of this! We're moving out! We've got jewel shards to find," Inuyasha boomed already moving out of the campsite.  
  
Quickly gathering their things, the rest followed suit. There was silence and boredom (as there were no jewel shards to be found) until dusk. Finally, Inuyasha called a halt to the searching and the group settled into the new camp.  
  
After being given his cue Shippo brought the mishka leaf over to Kagome and Sango, who were quietly talking in a corner of the camp. "Kagome! Sango! Smell this!" Beaming in all his cute glory, Shippo held the leaf under their noses. When they breathed in, Shippo noticed Sango's eyes take on a sort of weird glow for the briefest of seconds. "That's really lovely Shippo," Kagome said indulgently.  
  
"Yeah," Sango, nodded pleasantly.  
  
Smiling Shippo bounded away with the leaf to Myoga. "Okay," Myoga said in hushed tones. "I've picked out the spot. It's not that far from here."  
  
"How are we going to get them over there?" Sota asked.  
  
"And how are we going to get Miroku to give Sango the flowers?" Shippo added.  
  
Myoga smiled. "Shippo, Sota. You've got some acting to do."  
  
~*~  
  
A few minutes later, Myoga plopped on Inuyashas shoulder. The camp was quiet. Inuyasha had already settled in for the night, while Miroku was meditating. Kagome was attempting some homework with Sango, not a short distance from her, attending to her massive boomerang. "Good evening my Lord," Myoga said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha swatted his shoulder. "You want blood or something?"  
  
"No, that's quite alright sir, but thanks for the offer. Shippo has already made a kind donation today."  
  
"You'd suck blood offa anyone wouldn't you?"  
  
"I do have standards Lord Inuyasha, but I was wondering."  
  
"'Bout what?"  
  
"The future."  
  
"Do I look psychic to you?"  
  
"I mean the future in which Kagome comes from."  
  
Inuyasha bristled slightly at the mention of her name. "Yeah, what about it?" He asked in his usual gruff tone.  
  
"Well, I was wondering about the food."  
  
"Ramen!" Inuyasha pronounced gladly. He had almost forgotten! Kagome would have gotten more on her last trip. Only the emptiness in his stomach could make him forget he was at odds with her and he quickly marched over to her, demanding some ramen, not noticing the Myoga had disappeared from his shoulder.  
  
"Kagome, I want some ramen." Kagome looked up from her homework blinking. Scrunching up her face in annoyance she reached for her bag, only to find it wasn't there. "Where." she trailed off, as she spotted it not deep in the surrounding woods. "Now how did it get there," she wondered, putting down her homework and attending to her bag. Inuyasha followed her, in desperate need of ramen.  
  
White Myoga had been chatting with Inuyasha Shippo had been attending to his job. "Miroku!" He called softly. Miroku turned to Shippo, smiling gently. "Yes Shippo?"  
  
"Could you come here? I have something to ask you about." Wondering what Shippo wanted he followed him as he darted through a small thicket of trees to another clearing. This one was smaller and darker than their campsite.  
  
"What is it Shippo?"  
  
Shippo held up the bouquet of irises. "Sango's favorite flowers," Miroku muttered unintentionally.  
  
Shippo smiled. So Miroku had noticed too. "You should give these to Sango."  
  
"Shippo I-" Miroku was startled as Shippo pushed the bouquet into his hands. Shippo winked and scurried away, leaving poor Miroku alone and confused.  
  
Meanwhile, back at camp, Sango looked up from the Hiraikotsu to notice she was alone. Standing she spotted someone emerging from the shadows. "Lady Sango?" Sota inquired politely.  
  
Sango blinked. "Just Sango is fine."  
  
Sota smiled. "Okay, Sango, I was wondering if you could explain something to me."  
  
"What is it?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well, I sort of need to show it to you, follow me," Sota turned waiting for the sound of Sangos footfalls.  
  
Dazed, Sango obeyed following the young boy. Sota let Sango to the nearby clearing, then shifted so he was walking side by side with her. "I think there's something in this clearing," Sota said softly, stopping as Sango moved into the light.  
  
Sango spied Miroku and still very confused, turned to Sota only to find he had disappeared.  
  
Somewhat nervous now (and going against her better judgement) Sango moved toward Miroku, who had just noticed her entrance. "Erm, Monk." She trailed off as she caught him looking strangely at her.  
  
Miroku, the loose idea in his mind that he had been set up, felt light- headed. 'Well,' he thought. 'No sense in wasting a good opportunity.' So he bolstered up his courage and smiled gently. "Sango," he greeted. "What a surprise running into you out here."  
  
Sango blinked moving forward, feeling odd. "Yes, a surprise indeed."  
  
When Sango had moved in close enough Miroku held out the flowers. Sango looked at them blankly, surprised. "What-"  
  
"They are your favorite, are they not? Irises I believe."  
  
"Y-yes," Sango stammered, taking the blooms and admiring them. She looked up curiously to Miroku, who just smiled. Smiling herself, she leaned into smell the pollen.  
  
The second Sango leaned into smell the irises her thoughts surrendered to one sole purpose: kiss Miroku. Unfortunately, at that time a vast amount of poisonous wasps emerged from said irises. What resulted in this was a very shocked Miroku.  
  
The first thing he saw was Sango leaning close to him, pressing her lips to his. The next thing he saw, was a hoard of wasps coming in for the kill. At this time, Miroku's logical self reached for his staff, to ward off the attack. Unfortunately, Miroku's logical self only had control over half his body, so his other half attended to his most primal of desires: rubbing Sango's bottom.  
  
It was at this time Sango regained control of herself. The first thing she did was smack Miroku so hard he flew into a nearby tree. Whipping around angrily she found that wasps were thick in the air. Angry, as this was the umpteenth time she'd been surprised or confused this evening she attacked with a vengeance only to find she didn't have any weapon on her. Cursing in a very unladylike manner, Sango began to swat at the wasps the old fashioned way.  
  
"Here!" She heard Miroku call out and she turned to catch a long stick he'd thrown her way. Nodding her thanks, she began her assault.  
  
Miroku and Sango put down the bugs easily enough; they weren't as strong as Naraku's usual batch. By the time the battle was over, Sango had exhausted her anger.  
  
"Well, it certainly has been an interesting evening," Miroku said calmly.  
  
"Interesting!" Sango scoffed. "That hardly begins to cover it!"  
  
Miroku laughed. "True."  
  
The silence brought back the details of the situation and soon Miroku and Sango remembered the more intimate things they had done.  
  
Sango's face, red with embarrassment, turned when Miroku looked at her. "Sango," he said softly.  
  
"What Monk?" She asked sharply.  
  
"Pray tell, why did you kiss me?"  
  
"I-" Sango's breath caught in her throat as everything she longed to say bubbled to the surface. "I don't know."  
  
"Oh," his voice sounded sad, almost disappointed.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"When someone kisses me Sango I would like to know why."  
  
A thousand grating remarks filtered through her mind. Despite this, Sango choose something soft and distracting to say. "The flowers were beautiful Miroku."  
  
Miroku smiled. "Until the wasps flew out of them, yes they were very beautiful."  
  
Miroku felt himself at the precipice he'd so long turned away from. And he could turn away again. He could say, "Let's go back to camp," and be done with it. The incident could be ignored. But he could also jump. Take the chance that he could be rejected and hurt. He could feel his heart pound in the split second he had to make his decision.  
  
'So Monk? Are you a coward then? Afraid to jump? Afraid of life? Planning on living in pain for the rest of your miserable life? Well Monk? What is your choice?'  
  
Miroku jumped.  
  
"Pity though, Sango, for they are not as beautiful as you."  
  
Sango started. "Mi-Miroku."  
  
Miroku smiled gently, leaning into the comfortable embrace of her voice on his name. And how he would abandon his name and so much more for her. "Sango," his voice was soft, possessing a deep felt emotion that seeped into every quiver of his vocal cords.  
  
He faced her, not touching her, not making a move for her, squaring with her as an equal. And when he smiled it was not his usual gentle coax. It was a pained smile. The smile of someone who knew every minute drained from his life, that every second ate him away. In his smile, Sango saw the true nature of his being. How he was so afraid of dying, so afraid of the unknown that awaited him. He was raw and naked in front of her. Marred and shy. And somehow, that made him all the more beautiful.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Now it was Miroku's turn to start, for it had been Sango who'd said the words. "Sango," he pronounced his voice soft.  
  
"I love you Miroku. I love being around you. Sometimes I feel as though I need to be around you in order to feel complete." Sango swallowed to avoid averting her eyes and blushed deeply.  
  
Miroku beamed at her a smile that ate up his entire countenance. Closing the space between them Miroku murmured an "I love you too" before kissing her.  
  
Smiling in the thicket of the surrounding wood, Myoga, Shippo and Sota congratulated each other. "I thought it definitely wouldn't work when all those bugs flew out," Sota whispered.  
  
"I wonder how that happened," Shippo said.  
  
"We can't worry about that now," hushed Myoga. "We have to work on Kagome and Inuyasha now come on. We should leave them alone."  
  
"Why?" Shippo and Sota asked simultaneously. "Because uh.they're going to talk all romantic like and that gets boring. Come on!"  
  
In the other side of the wood Jaken was cursing up a storm. He couldn't believe those stupid wasps had not attacked the demon hunter when she had first held the flowers. How inept. Oh well, the monk and the demon hunter were only a side attraction anyway. The real show would be Inuyasha. Jaken smiled evilly. He had to get to work.  
  
Meanwhile, Miroku and Sango's kissing had grown more intense. Miroku had placed his hands on Sango's hips and they were now starting to move to his favorite resting-place. Sango, in turn moved her hands onto Miroku's body, although she moved in a northward direction.  
  
She freed his hair from its tie and let the strands fall between her fingers. Moving upward still, she tightened her grasp on Miroku and pulled him closer to her. Delighted at her push Miroku freed his mouth from Sangos and started to move down her neck. He shifted his hands from her behind and started to move to take off her clothes.  
  
He paused in his kissing to gauge her reaction as he held a fistful of her top in his hand. Wondering why he had stopped Sango glanced down and without pausing nodded her assent. Turning around to observe the area he moved Sango slightly backward, kissing her neck all the way. He detached himself from Sango for a moment and removed part of his robes, setting it on the ground.  
  
Reaching for Sango he moved close to her ear. "Sango, I want you. I want to make love to you but-"  
  
"Miroku," She reached for his hips, meshing them with hers so she felt his desire. It excited her, being this close to him. Close enough to..do things to him. "I want you too Miroku, but if we do this," now her voice lost its lust and husky tones. She held his face in one hand. Her voice was lethal; he'd been on the receiving end of it so many times before. "If you ever touch anyone else ever again, you'll wish that goddamn hole in your hand had sucked you in when I'm through with you!"  
  
Miroku smiled brightly. "I shall never wish that Sango dear, for I shall never touch another woman again. I love you Sango and I am yours, for better or worse."  
  
Sango blushed lightly and smiled shyly. Miroku kissed her tenderly and led her to the robe on the ground.  
  
Slowly Miroku drew Sango's clothing from her body all the while darting kisses over her neck and occasionally journeying up to her mouth. He hissed in annoyance when he encountered the bondings of her breasts when she was stripped to the waist. Angrily trying to get them off he disengaged his mouth from Sango.  
  
Smiling when he successfully removed the bondings he leaned back to admire her. He brought his hands up to touch her only to arch his back in surprise when she ran her fingers lightly down his back. Blinking in surprise, he realized that she had disrobed him to the waist. She had started an almost unconscious up and down movement on his back with her fingers lightly playing across his skin.  
  
Even more excited than before (if that was possible), Miroku brought his good hand to her breasts, putting the hand with the wind tunnel under her back, supporting her up so he didn't have to move very far to kiss her.  
  
Gently he stroked the skin of her breasts causing her movement on his back to halt. Starting at the base of her breast he made a light circular motion upward with two fingers gaining altitude with every painfully slow movement. Sango had stiffened under him in anticipation even though his lips were still gently dancing on her neck.  
  
He moved his hand away when he was near the top and replaced it with his mouth. He captured her nipple in a swift moment causing her to jerk upward and release a moan.  
  
He teased her there for a few minutes; flicking her tip with his tongue. Then he moved his mouth back to her neck and started the process anew on her other breast. When Miroku drew up from his second assault on her Sango struggled out of his grip so they were both sitting up straight. "San-"  
  
Sango draped her arms around Miroku's neck and kissed him. Moving downward from there she paused to admire his physique before lightly licking and nipping at his nipples. Practically purring his approval, Miroku was feeling very good indeed.  
  
Sango moved further down, nibbling at the muscles on his stomach. Miroku arched far back to allow her more access to him. Sango pulled the rest of his robes of leaving Miroku naked to the world and more importantly his soon to be lover.  
  
He felt Sango still her motions and he looked at her. She'd had her hands on his knees and she quickly met his eyes then avoided them, blushing. He sighed, then grinning he removed the rest of her clothing and pinned her to her back, assuming the dominant position once again.  
  
Brushing his fingers lightly on the outside of her thighs Miroku smiled as he felt Sango relax. He then moved to her inner thighs caressing them slowly as he moved upward.  
  
Happily in a state of bliss Sango jumped as she felt one of Miroku's fingers brush against her. He paused slightly, assessing her reaction, then moved inside her. She moaned when he did so.  
  
Miroku moved his hands in pleasing ways inside of Sango causing her to alternate between light whimpers and strong moans. When Miroku brushed up against Sango's most sensitive spot Sango grabbed Miroku's shoulders tightly. Grinning in triumph he began to stroke Sango there bringing her closer and closer to climax.  
  
When she did climax Sango held Miroku's shoulders even tighter and breathlessly called out his name. This pleased him immensely and he almost felt if they stopped there he'd feel satisfied.  
  
Almost.  
  
He waited for her to catch her breath before he moved completely on top of her. "Sango I uh..I'm-"  
  
"Shut up and do it Miroku. I believe I already gave you my permission."  
  
Smiling for about the millionth time that night, Miroku moved down to kiss her. And then in one quick moment, he was inside of her. Sango elicited one small gasp. The "pain" was hardly comparable to other injuries she had and she wondered why Miroku wasn't moving.  
  
She looked up at him. His eyes were shut and he was trying to steady his breathing. Letting out a breath of air he opened his eyes and met hers. He licked his lips and began.  
  
Miroku moved slowly waiting for Sango to adjust. He continued this, gradually getting faster and faster, the heat in him building. Stoking the heat further was the sight of Sango, moving in a way gradually different to him, making the sensation feel almost erotic.  
  
Feeling the pressure build to it's maximum, Miroku grabbed Sango to him abruptly, so their bodies were completely meshed. He released himself inside of her, calling out her name as he did so.  
  
"Oh gods Sango," he breathed when all had stilled. Sighing contently, they disentangled themselves and used their clothing as makeshift blankets against the midsummer night air.  
  
Miroku drew Sango to him in an embrace and nuzzled her hair. "I love you Sango."  
  
Finding a cozy spot in the crook of his neck Sango responded. "I love you too Miroku."  
  
Feeling completely content, and very near sleep, Miroku was jolted awake by Sango's voice. "Miroku?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why must you persist in GROPING me?"  
  
Miroku opened his eyes to face her. "Well, you said I couldn't do it to anyone else, so now you're going to become the focus of all my lecherous ways."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes heavenward, beaten by her own game, but happy. Extremely happy.  
  
"Hentai," she murmured before she fell into a deep, pleasant slumber.  
  
~*~  
  
"Fine. What about Inuyasha and Kagome?"  
  
"We'll distract them."  
  
"No, I mean what are we going to do about them getting together?"  
  
"Oh right. This'll be tricky. I think it's really a matter of getting Inuyasha to make the first move."  
  
"True, I think Kagome has already admitted her feelings for the most part so the situation isn't really about doubt."  
  
"We need something really romantic."  
  
"Should we use mishka?"  
  
"No, I think in this case that would only complicate things."  
  
"And I don't think we'll be able to get Inuyasha to flat out admit his feelings. We're going to have to settle for him showing them."  
  
"It's doable I guess."  
  
"We need to set the mood. I can take care of the atmosphere. And we'll need to enhance Kagome."  
  
"What to you mean? Why would we need to 'enhance' her?"  
  
"Well, he obviously has feelings for her. And it is my guess that it is a struggle for him to keep them at bay, because of certain complications. What I hope to do is make Kagome more appealing to him so the feeling will be harder to contain. And hopefully at that time we'll have Sango and Miroku on our side so that ups our odds."  
  
"Okay. So we're set then?"  
  
"We're set. To success!"  
  
"To success!"  
  
~*~  
  
I wrote the majority of this chapter at my grandparent's house (as I have found it is better than doing nothing). The next chapter will defiantly be the last (and probably the longest). It's going to take a while to come out so please be patient. I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it helps hold you over until next time.  
  
READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	4. Inuyasha and Kagome

A/N: Ah, the last (and probably longest, I think) chapter. Also, the hardest to write. Inuyasha and Kagome getting together in one scene is a very delicate situation, so bear with me if things don't go satiny smoothly. In all honesty, this is not how I would picture them getting together (as opposed to Sango and Miroku who I think are better off being helped a bit), but I did promise myself I would do this, so here it is. The final chapter of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream.' I hope you are enjoyed, enraptured and all that other good stuff.  
  
A southern wind ruffled a hanyous hair.  
  
The wind shifted the empty containers of ramen around him and he shifted, awake.  
  
Leaning back and stretching against the tree he had fallen asleep on, Inuyasha took in a deep breath of midsummer air and nearly choked. 'No way,' he thought. 'No fucking way.'  
  
He stood up silently, subconsciously not wanting to wake the others. Quickly, he did a head count.  
  
Two missing. 'Two missing, two missing, two missing,' the thought danced round Inuyashas head. 'Oh dear gods, please don't let that be what I think that is," he thought, panicky.  
  
Tentatively, he sniffed the air again. There was simply no way to deny it. And Inuyasha was a pro at denial. The smell was too fresh, too strong for him to doubt or deny it. It lingered in the air, plain as black and white.  
  
'So,' he thought. 'I see Miroku and Sango have had a good romp.'  
  
Wincing at the very thought, Inuyasha returned to his sleeping place to think. What did this mean exactly?  
  
Most obviously, Miroku and Sango were mates now. Pure and simple. But how would this change things? Would they abandon Inuyasha and his cause? Inuyasha tried to push the doubt from his mind. 'Not now,' he thought. 'I'll deal with it when they come back.'  
  
Forcing his mind onto other things, Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. Fighting the desire to move closer to her sleeping form, he absently thought 'I wonder what it would be like to be inside of her..."  
  
Blushing deeply, he shook the thought away. 'Think about the shards of the Shikon Jewel,' he commanded himself. 'Think of killing Naraku. Anything but Miroku and Sango and especially Kagome!'  
  
While Inuyasha was fighting between his thoughts of abandonment, and his hentai thoughts Sango and Miroku were stirring in the clearing.  
  
Yawning, Sango stretched and sat up. "Wake up Miroku," she said.  
  
Miroku, grumbling, turned over and tried to pull Sango back down to bed. Smiling, Sango leaned down and kissed him lightly under one ear. "Get up Miroku, we have to get back to Inuyasha and the others."  
  
"No, I don wanna," he garbled, trying to pull her down again.  
  
"Well you can sleep, I'm leaving."  
  
"Aagh," he protested, sitting up and muttering obscenities under his breath. "I'm up," he growled.  
  
"Congratulations," Sango said sarcastically, already half dressed.  
  
Fumbling with his own clothes Miroku paused at several intervals to kiss Sango and to try to lure her back to bed. Resisting his advances, pleasurable though they were, at every turn, Sango rose to her feet and waited for him to be completely prepared.  
  
Drawing his hair back into a ponytail, Miroku asked, "What are we going to tell the others?"  
  
Sango sighed. "I don't know. Inuyasha may know already."  
  
"How—Oh, he can smell that can he?" After an assenting nod from Sango, Miroku imagined what it might be like to smell the aftereffects of sex. Grinning at the mere thought he followed Sango back to the other seekers of the sacred jewel.  
  
Entering the other clearing to find a very stressed out Inuyasha, Miroku greeted him jovially. "Good morning Inuyasha!"  
  
"It don't suppose it was as good as the night was it?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Pink appeared around Sango's face. Miroku's smile broadened. "Well, no," he agreed.  
  
Inuyasha turned completely to face them. "So now what?" He asked, his voice still irritable. "You staying or what? Shall Sango become the mother of your children and shall you become a monogamous good person who practices only with the purest of intentions?"  
  
Miroku arched an eyebrow. "Inuyasha, I hardly think sleeping with Sango is going to have any effect on how I practice my, erm, work."  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "So you're still going to be a con man eh?"  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing."  
  
Inuyasha sputtered to his feet, shooting out incoherent words, in the process waking up Kagome, Sota, Shippo and Myoga.  
  
Gathering around Inuyasha, the others yawned, three of them pretending they didn't know what had happened between Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Whatcha screaming about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked through a yawn.  
  
Inuyasha pointed a clawed finger. "They—He—When—"  
  
Kagome arched an eyebrow. "What are you so upset about?"  
  
Lowering his voice, he hissed, "They're ~lovers~ now."  
  
Kagome blinked, then turned slowly to Miroku and Sango. "Ah—"  
  
Turning back to Inuyasha Kagome asked, "So what's the problem?"  
  
"The problem! The problem! They're leaving!"  
  
"You're leaving?" Kagome asked Miroku and Sango.  
  
"We never said that Inuyasha," Sango assured.  
  
Narrowing her eyes Kagome growled, "You've jumped to conclusions again haven't you?"  
  
Inuyasha scrunched up his face, angry, his face painfully red. He mumbled, "Most lovers leave their pack..."  
  
Kagome felt a pang of guilt for reacting so sharply. He associated this sort of movement with his demon side. Shifting the awkward subject Kagome asked, "Where are we heading to today?"  
  
"Higher in the mountains," Inuyasha growled as he turned to gather his sword from where he'd left it.  
  
As Sango, Miroku and Kagome headed to gather their respective belongings Shippo, Sota and Myoga shot congratulatory grins at each other.  
  
Again, their search was a bare one. There was not a trace of the sacred jewel in the mountains and by midday, feeling moody and dispirited Inuyasha abruptly set up camp and set out into the surrounding wood to work off his anger.  
  
The others were nevertheless to say, surprised. Inuyasha never gave up the hunt for the sacred jewel until well after dusk, unless there had been battles and everyone needed rest.  
  
The area he had left them in was a beautiful one. Lush plants surrounded them and there was a small waterfall they had noted as they were walking shortly away from them.  
  
Kagome, feeling downtrodden herself, settled down to work on some schoolwork. Shippo came up to her and they sat in companionable silence.  
  
Miroku, eager to have an opportunity to make love to Sango again, worked on moving her to another area, away from the others. Sango, however, resisted his advances.  
  
"Miroku," she said as he gently kissed her neck. "I'm worried about Kagome and Inuyasha, we should stay."  
  
"Oh they'll be fine," Miroku breathed onto her neck.  
  
Sighing and moving further away from Miroku, Sango stayed firm. "Not now Miroku."  
  
Dejected, Miroku relaxed against a tree. "Why do you think Inu---"  
  
Sota and Myoga had moved to join Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Hello Sota, Myoga," Sango greeted.  
  
"Hello," Sota bowed his head at each of them.  
  
"Sango, Miroku I wanted to ask---"  
  
"Yes, I have something to ask as well," Miroku said. "Did you orchestrate," he waved his hand, searching for the right word. "The ah, activity, last night?"  
  
"Everything but the bugs," Sota proudly said, before Myoga could get a word in edgewise.  
  
"Not mad are you?" Myoga asked, prepared to spring away. Noticing this, Sota turned to his shoulder. "You really are a coward aren't you?"  
  
Myoga burnt red. Miroku laughed. "No and I'll thank you for your assistance, but don't ever do anything like that again. Like we're not perfectly capable---"Stopping short, Miroku considered himself. "Never mind."  
  
Sango laughed. "What brings you two over here?" she asked.  
  
"We were wondering," Myoga started, clearing his throat and trying to save face. "If you would help us in another matchmaking."  
  
"Another matchmaking?" Sango raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Inuyasha and Kagome you mean," said Miroku.  
  
"Correct," Myoga intoned, his feet bouncing on and off Sota's shoulder. "Will you help us?"  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at each other for a brief second, then turned back to Sota and the nearly invisible Myoga. "We'll help," Sango agreed.  
  
"Great!" Sota exclaimed, ecstatic.  
  
"Now here's what we need you to do..."  
  
~*~  
  
Several hours later, the group of Sango, Miroku, and Myoga met again. Shippo and Sota had taken to their duty of entertaining Kagome quite nicely.  
  
"Found him," Miroku said in a whisper. "About an hour ago. He didn't go very far. He's by that waterfall we saw when we were coming up."  
  
"That place will look lovely by moonlight. We couldn't have picked a better location," said Sango.  
  
"Yes, I was hoping to lure him there regardless," Myoga put in. "Okay, while you," he indicated Sango, "Talk to Kagome, Miroku will place these," he held up several long stems, "Around the waterfall. And don't forget to light them!"  
  
Miroku took the stems. "These are the sensory enhancers right?"  
  
"Yep, one whiff perks up all a demons senses. So you'll only need to make sure he gets in on good breath. Stand there for about a minute."  
  
"Got it," and Miroku headed off to complete his task.  
  
"Go to it Sango," Myoga said quietly. He hopped from her shoulder to a tree branch, where he could see the entirety of the clearing.  
  
Perfectly to plan, Shippo changed into a huge butterfly. "Ooh," Sota gushed, perhaps overly dramatic, Sango thought. "What else can you turn into?"  
  
Seemingly delighted at the attention Shippo skipped about, changing into an assortment of different things. Sango smiled at Kagome and they exchanged a knowing glance. Sango sat beside Kagome, both of them grinning absently at the two children.  
  
"Inuyasha," Sango began and Kagome flinched. "He's been acting strangely."  
  
"Mm," Kagome said absently.  
  
Sango let her eyes drift to Kagome. "He's by the waterfall, if you want to see him."  
  
"Why would I want to see that arrogant---"She paused. No use in denying it.  
  
Kagome sighed deeply. "I love him, and yet I hate him for hurting me."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Kagome looked at Sango blankly. Sango used to understand. She didn't anymore. She had gotten Miroku. Now Kagome was alone in her plight.  
  
Sango smiled. "You should go to him. Say what it is you need to say, or say nothing at all. But you should go to him."  
  
Kagome pulled at the fabric of her short skirt. "Do you really think I should?"  
  
"Yes," Sango said softly, insistently. "He needs your love, your attention. Whether he wants it or not."  
  
Kagome smiled at that and rose to her feet, drifting out of the clearing, not really thinking of anything but Inuyasha by moonlight. It was really a pity that she would never make it more than ten steps into the woods between the clearing and the waterfall.  
  
~*~  
  
Jaken, in the spirit of Lord Sesshomaru, had beaten a great ugly brute demon into submission. Then, he had ordered the demon to do his biding. Feeling quite proud of himself, Jaken had hummed a happy little song, quite enjoying the new power.  
  
'Mayhap I should be promoted from servant to master,' Jaken thought arrogantly. Of course he would never dare it. The repercussions would be immediate death, which allowed Jaken his fantasies, but never the right to take action of them.  
  
The demon had sized that wretched human girl swiftly and silently. Perfectly. Which meant of course that the demon was going to screw up later. So, Jaken terminated him. Swiftly, silently and perfectly. That should have clued him in that his plan was about to fall apart.  
  
He had only taken her a short way from the waterfall and the clearing, waiting for the other demon he had under his control to do its part of the job. Its job, was to let that fool Inuyasha know that Kagome had been captured. And that calling on anyone else for help would result in her immediate death. Jaken had really liked the sound of that when he had thought it up.  
  
The plan was doomed to fail before it was even completely formulated. After all, Jaken was a lackey. And if his masters attempts to thwart Inuyasha were unsuccessful what were the odds for Jaken?  
  
Still, he persisted in baiting Inuyasha with the one thing that could make him loose his control. Perhaps Jaken thought that in Inuyasha's rage he'd be able to get a few good shots in, a few verbal jabs here and there.  
  
Alas, Jaken was sadly mistaken. For he forgot to take yet another thing into account: Kagome.  
  
The second the demon informed Inuyasha of Kagome's predicament, Inuyasha slashed the demon in two then raced off to rescue Kagome. But, as it turned out, Kagome was in no need of rescue.  
  
As Jaken had killed the demon who had captured her, Kagome took the opportunity to grab a rather large, hefty tree branch, and begin to beat Jaken senseless. Jaken was in the middle of begging for mercy when Inuyasha arrived.  
  
Somewhat surprised at the situation Inuyasha came to a sharp stop in front of Kagome and Jaken. He had been completely prepared to rip Jaken limb from limb, but now, seeing him being tortured by a human girl, Inuyasha let pity wash over him and ended the fray by kicked Jaken into the distant woods and yelling "Don't ever pull some stupid stunt like that again you mangy little shit!"  
  
Anxiously, he looked over Kagome. Just because she had gotten the upper hand, didn't mean she couldn't be hurt. "Are you okay?" He asked gruffly.  
  
Kagome nodded, dazed somewhat. "Why didn't the others help you?" She heard Inuyasha ask. "Are they—"  
  
"No," Kagome said. "I was going to see you. That big demon got me from behind and dragged me away. When Jaken was killing it I got this," she held up the tree branch. "And just started hitting him with it."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. The glimmering thought of Kagome doing the same thing to Sesshomaru only broadened it. A quick reflection on Kagome's words though, had the smile fall and brought Inuyasha to ask, "You wanted to see me?"  
  
Kagome looked at her shoes sheepishly. "Yeah, I wanted to, erm, talk to you."  
  
Inuyasha put his hands on his hips. "About what?" He growled.  
  
"Can we talk back by the waterfall? It's creepy in here," she rubbed her arm lightly as she talked.  
  
"Yeah sure," Inuyasha turned sharply, Kagome falling in behind him. "Wait," he said suddenly, slowing down as the waterfall came into sight. "How did you know I was here before?"  
  
Kagome smiled. "You just told me."  
  
Inuyasha scowled and sat cross-legged on the grassy bank near where the short waterfall streamed its water. "What is it you want?"  
  
Kagome sighed. Just as she was about to say some lame excuse, the truth poured out of her. "I want to talk about us."  
  
"What about us?" Another irritated tone.  
  
Kagome sat next to Inuyasha. "I," she said softly. "Um, I..."  
  
Inuyasha turned to her, his face blank of all emotion. "Get out with it!"  
  
Flustered Kagome said angrily, "I'm in love with you, you idiot!"  
  
Inuyasha blanched. "WHAT?"  
  
Taking a breath to calm herself, Kagome said more softly, "I'm in love with you."  
  
Inuyasha turned away again. After a long pause he asked, "What do you want with me?"  
  
"Whatever you're willing to give me of yourself."  
  
Inuyasha was silent for a long while after Kagome's declaration. The rush of the waterfall, the chirping of the crickets and the sounds of the early night were the only sounds that pervaded the area.  
  
Inuyasha's mind however, was noisy with thought. Immediately he doubted Kagome's love, and with that doubt came the rejection of it, of her. But there was that darker nagging side to him that pushed him to admit to her that he did love her, that he would give all of himself to her.  
  
And then there was the constant, nagging buzz of his nose, telling him how good she smelled. Her scent seemed to have intensified which made Inuyasha suspicious. Immediately he felt there had been foul play. Was it Jaken's doing? No, this was more Myoga's style. Internally, he twisted in rage. Why did the whole world have to get on his case?  
  
To his chagrin, he realized that all of his other senses seemed to have been enhanced as well. For a while he stewed in his rage and then a great and powerful feeling overtook him and he faced Kagome once more.  
  
She only caught a glimmer of his silver hair before he moved to her and in a swift and fleeting motion, captured his lips with hers.  
  
"Inu—Inuyasha," she stammered, touching her fingers to her lips.  
  
Now free from the emotion that had possessed him, Inuyasha flushed. Finding no words to explain himself, Inuyasha drew his gaze to the ground. 'Why in the hell did I do a fool thing like that? Now she's going to think I like her...But that's the problem isn't it? You don't like her, you love her. Not because she is a substitute to Kikyo, but because she makes you happy, and despite what you say, you like being happy. And she loves you. So what is the problem? Hm? Coward.'  
  
Inuyasha had had it. It was bad enough that he was talking to himself, but being called a coward, by anyone, even himself, set him on edge. And of course there was that nagging push of those three little words that threatened to spill out of him whenever he saw her. It was too much for him to take.  
  
"I will give you all of me."  
  
"Wh-what?" Kagome stammered.  
  
Inuyasha looked deep into her eyes and repeated himself, "To what you said before. I will give you all of me."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in shock and wonderful understanding. Happily she embraced him and murmured, "Oh Inuyasha I love you!"  
  
"I," he gasped to get the words out. "I—I—Iloveyou," he said it very quickly, praying to every god he had ever heard of that she understood.  
  
She pulled away from him, her eyes filled with tears, her face alight with happiness.  
  
He groaned. "Now don't cry!"  
  
She laughed and wiped at the rims of her eyes. "Sorry, it's just that I always hoped to hear that from you," Kagome beamed at him.  
  
He blushed and turned away only to feel her lips on his again, only this time, it was she who had initiated the contact. Wanting to take his time, he kissed her back slowly, daring to push the envelope further by probing his tongue into her mouth. She received this quite well, and brought her hands into his hair. Cautiously, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waits and pulled her slightly closer to him. Soon, they were making out passionately, with no other thoughts but each other.  
  
After a while, Kagome shifted herself even closer to Inuyasha, so she was on his lap. When she settled down she felt the hardness of his erection. He pushed her away automatically, breathing heavily.  
  
"Are we...do you?" He couldn't phrase himself right. His entire body was alive with sensations. He longed to rid himself of his cumbersome clothing. Her clothing was becoming a nuisance as well.  
  
Kagome could only nod. She wanted this as badly as Inuyasha did.  
  
Nerves fluttered through Inuyasha. He was a virgin after all. And the greater bit of pressure ~did~ fall to him. Anxiously, trying to recall everything he'd heard Miroku say about what pleased women he slowly pulled her school blouse off. She shivered as the air brushed across her skin. Inuyasha paused to scowl at her bra. He tugged upward on it, but this caused Kagome to let out a noise of pain. Loosing his confidence in that noise, he backed away, ashamed. But Kagome simply smiled and undid the bra for him, and let it fall to the side.  
  
Inuyasha felt his breath catch in his throat. Heat rose rapidly in his face and without thinking he moved to touch her. He drew the pads of his fingers across her sensitive flesh. Kagome let out a shivering sound.  
  
Tentatively, Inuyasha began to stroke Kagome's breast. Pleased with the happy sounds resonating from Kagome Inuyasha decided to push his luck. In a swift move he brought his mouth down to the tip of her breast and flicked the nub with his tongue.  
  
Kagome moaned deeply. Inuyasha moved back to evaluate her. She had her head thrown back and her face was pink with pleasure. Inuyasha felt a sort of pride in having done this to her. Moving back down, Inuyasha toyed with her breasts. Each moan and whimper made him smile slyly against her skin.  
  
Eventually, he pulled away and started pulling at her skirt. It came off easily, revealing another layer beneath it. Growling in annoyance, he removed the second layer as well.  
  
Nerves fluttered through his body as he laid her down and spread her legs. There was a pause of movement, where Kagome almost felt alone. Wondering at the sensation, she lifted her head only to throw it back down again as Inuyashas tongue fluttered between her legs.  
  
Moaning deeply Kagome settled into the sensation of Inuyasha carefully moving his tongue in her. He licked and nipped at her most sensitive area, eliciting high pitch moans from Kagome.  
  
She bucked against his head as Inuyasha thoroughly enjoyed the combined sensory pleasure of her smell, her taste, the sounds of her moans, the feel of her silky thighs around him and sight of her writhing under what ~he~ was doing.  
  
Kagome came thrashing against him. He watched her as her breathing evened out, wondering how he'd been able to wait so long to admit his love to her.  
  
Without warning, she grabbed his hips and pulled him against her, kissing him deeply, expressing every deep felt emotion, that before this moment, they had been too afraid to say.  
  
With little difficulty Kagome removed Inuyashas clothing. Blushing at the exposure of his form, Kagome let her fingers dance over his strong skin. Inuyasha's voice trebled in a deep, pleasurable way as Kagome's fingers dragged over his chest, brushing against his nipples. He let out a gasping moan as Kagome's hands fell from his stomach to his manhood. He bucked involuntarily at the touch.  
  
Kagome paused and Inuyasha moved for her, pinning her to the ground. Breathing heavily, he looked into her eyes. Without needing any sort of communication, Kagome opened her legs for Inuyasha.  
  
He straddled her hips and assessed her features nervously, his heart beating rapidly in the hollow of his chest. Kagome smiled reassuringly and with only a seconds hesitation, he pushed himself inside of her.  
  
Kagome clenched her hands into fists and let out a gasp of pain. Startled, Inuyasha looked at her, afraid for her and ashamed at having caused her pain. "Kagome," he said, an edge of panic to his voice. "Kagome!"  
  
"I'm fine Inuyasha," Kagome said between breaths.  
  
"But—"  
  
"I'm ~fine~ Inuyasha."  
  
He moved his mouth soundlessly, unable to articulate. Kagome, had shifted her hips to show that she was fine, and in doing so, had sent a shockwave of pleasure through Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha leaned further over Kagome, noticing how every shift of their bodies sent a sort of quivering heat through him. He breathed in her scent deeply, kissing her neck as he started to thrust.  
  
Kagome gasped in the pleasure of being under him, of being with him. Inuyasha moaned blissfully, his mind lost to the feeling of being inside of her. With one final pushing motion, he buried himself inside of her and came.  
  
Inuyasha then moved from on top of her, feeling weak legged and pulled her into his arms. She snuggled into him feeling quite elated.  
  
Running random thoughts through his mind, Inuyasha found a sort of wrinkle in the fabric of his mind. With a start he said, "That's what they were talking about!"  
  
"Hm?" Kagome asked, absently kissing Inuyasha's neck.  
  
"I heard your brother, Shippo and Myoga whispering about something a few nights ago. They planned us getting together. Probably Sango and Miroku getting together too! And Sango and Miroku were in it!"  
  
"You think?"  
  
"I know it! Those lousy good for nothing—"  
  
Kagome smiled. "Hey, it wasn't an entirely bad thing was it? I mean, we're together now."  
  
Inuyasha paused. "So I don't get to say anything?"  
  
Kagome laughed. "Only if you really want to. But don't be mean."  
  
"I won't," he grumbled, already half-resigned to not saying anything at all. He looked at Kagome, ready to fall asleep against his chest, and smiled brightly.  
  
Nope. He wasn't going to say anything.  
  
~*~  
  
Jaken grumbled through all matter of forest to a hot spring. Stumbling into it he let the warm water soothe his broken body. "Stupid humans, stupid hanyous, stupid girls," he mumbled, not feeling quite as superior as he had a while ago. This revenge business was tough.  
  
Blankly, he started up at the moon. "Oh that I would marry a moon maid," he sighed. Resigned to his mundane time off, and to his hopeless whispers about moon maidens, Jaken glanced around the hot spring.  
  
These things really were convenient.  
  
~*~  
  
"THE JEWEL SHARD IS IN HIS HAND!"  
  
Smirking, Inuyasha severed the demons hand from its body and pulled a jewel shard from the mass of flesh. Then he delivered the final blow, clutching the jewel shard tight.  
  
Things were back to normal, well as normal as you can get for the seekers of the sacred jewel. The day Inuyasha and Kagome had rejoined the group as lovers, Sota, Shippo and Myoga had a triumphant look about them, but did nothing to voice said triumph.  
  
Sota was back in the present, and Myoga had scampered off to parts unknown. The rest of the group had settled back into their equilibrium, the only minor change being that most of them were now lovers.  
  
There were no words spoken about the nights in which the love was first consummated. Nor was anything said when a few people disappeared for a few hours in the night.  
  
But Inuyasha, perhaps because time went more quickly for him, felt it wouldn't be that far down the road before four people would sit around a midsummer fire and whisper and plot.  
  
They would come up with one crazy scheme after another, before settling on one that would have the possibility of working. They would set it into motion and it wouldn't go according to plan, but the result would be the desired one. Inuyasha supposed that's how love was going to be admitted if you belonged in his pack.  
  
Smiling, he thought of the look on Shippo's face when that actually happened. The smile would intensify when he thought of Kagome and the midsummer magic (and plotting!) that had brought them together. It seemed like a dream now.  
  
For reflected in the love of Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango, would always be, a midsummer night's dream.  
  
~*~  
  
Aw, how lovely dovey was that? Well folks it's over now. It only took me five months to write this damn thing. Again, hoping you enjoyed it, the ride is over, please take your belongings with you exit the area. ^_~ Bon voyage. But I'll be back...mwahahahahaha!  
  
It's the last chapter, this is your last chance to make me happy: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


End file.
